Everything
by malilite
Summary: And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times, It's you, it's you, You make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.   ou Lorsque James parle de Lily... Vous savez qu'il pourrait en causer pendant des heures ?


**Disclaimer : **Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne me suis pas réveillée un matin, subitement métamorphosée en J.K.R., donc tout n'appartient qu'à elle, à part cette histoire bien sûr !

_P'tit mot :__ Me revoilà avec OS, enfin, mi OS mi drabble, tellement il est court... Je trouve qu'il tombe légèrement, voir complètement dans le guimauve, mais j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux... J'écoutais la chanson de ce texte, Everything de Michael Bublé, j'ai eu l'idée en entendant les paroles "And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man, And I get to kiss you baby just because I can", je pensais que ça serait génial, mais en fait, j'en suis pas spécialement fière... _

_Mais bon, Bonne lecture quand même !_

* * *

**Everything**

Assise autour d'une table de la salle commune, tu discutes d'une voix enjouée, entourée de deux de tes meilleurs amis. Tu entortilles une mèche de tes cheveux auburns, au passage magnifiques et si doux au toucher... Tu répètes souvent que cette manie t'énerve, qu'elle fait trop "midinette" pour te ressembler, mais que tu ne peux t'en empêcher, c'est un réflexe. Personnellement, ce geste te va beaucoup mieux qu'aux autres filles, plutôt peu profondes, qui ont voulu me séduire auparavant. Même si ce n'est pas avec cette mèche cuivrée, enlacée entre tes doigts, qui m'a fait succombé tout d'abord...

_And you're the perfect thing to say._

Tes yeux, d'un vert étincelant, brillaient intansément aujourd'hui, d'une façon particulière. À cause de ton t-shirt, tu es en train de dire. Lui aussi est vert, avec plusieurs tons, et fait ressortir ces mêmes nuances dans tes yeux, un joli ensemble... Ton beau visage, un peu rond, à la peau complètement blanche et dépourvue de tâche de rousseur, plutôt étrange pour une rouquine, s'égaye soudainement d'un sourire. Il ne m'est pas adressé, mais je me plais à penser, en tant qu'homme jaloux très possessif, que tous tes sourires me sont adressés.

_When you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

Ils me font tous chaviré, après tout, ce n'est que justice, non ?

_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true._

_Cause you can see it when I look at you._

Tu souriais toujours. Avec cette adorable fossette sur ta joue droite. Je me rappelle que c'était la première chose qui m'a attirée chez toi. Tu l'avais remarqué, peu après que je l'avais aperçu, et tu avais tout de suite su en jouer. Tu pouvais deviner où était fixé mon regard à chacun de tes sourires, et tu en profitais, vile manipulatrice...

Ah, Lily... n'en avais-tu pas marre de me faire languir ainsi ! Et dire que je suis tombé amoureux de toi...

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man._

Et dire que TU es tombée amoureuse de moi... James Potter, Gryffondor maladroit, attrapeur arrogant, amoureux transis, pour vous servir ! Enfin, surtout pour te servir !

Je m'approche de toi ; tu ne m'as pas encore remarqué. Je passe une main sur ta nuque, dans tes cheveux ; tu sursautes. Je me baisse vers toi, et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les tiennes ; tu fermes les yeux et me réponds avec tendresse... Le nirvana, je vous le dis !

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

Je me relève, et tu me souris, prenant ma main dans la tienne. Saluant tes amis d'un signe, tu m'entraînes en dehors de la salle commune. Séparant nos doigts entrelacés, je passe mon bras autour de tes épaules, te rapproche de moi, et embrasse ta tempe. Tu ris et reprends ma main, qui pend nonchalemment de ton épaule, comme si c'était sa place destinée.

Je te glisse un "je t'aime" dans l'oreille, tu souris et m'embrasse sur la joue. Tu le sais, bien sûr, mais moi non. Tu ne me l'a toujours pas dit, en fait. Il faut dire que cela ne fait pas deux semaines que nous sortons ensembles... Et j'attendrais. Tu sais de toute façon, ce dont mon amour pour toi est capable, c'est ce qui importe.

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_

_And you know that's what __my__ love can do. (1)_

On parle tranquillement, riant souvent, s'embrassant encore plus. Tu es une fille tellement étonnante, tu me surprends en prenant certaines initiatives, comme me chatouiller en plein baiser rien que pour m'embêter ; ou encore, alors que nous discutons de choses tout à fait différentes, tu sors, comme ça, que tu as envie d'un gâteau au chocolat, et tu détaches de moi en courant vers les cuisines, me traînant par la main. Une fille comme ça, ne peut être que LA fille. C'est _toi_.

_It's you, it's you_

_You're everything._

_'Cause you're my everything._

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

(1) : Dans le texte original de la chanson : "what our love can do", je plaide coupable, c'est moi la changeuse de parole !

_Alors, un petit commentaire ? Une petite review ? Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?_

_Super ! A toute à l'heure alors !_

_Hi hi._

_biz' à tous, et merci d'avoir lu cette - horreur - histoire ._

_malilite_


End file.
